spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
SpongeBob's Greatest Adventures
Spongebob and the gang have return to a to a new show called Spongebob 's Greatest Adventures! Anyone can help out make an episode. Join to edit! Season 1 ' 1. Spongebob and the gang returns. December 5,2009' Written by: 'MissAppear869 ' '''Spongebob and his friends have return to a new adventure. '''2. Party in the Pineapple. December 5,2009 Written by: '''MissAppear869 Spongebob was planing to have a party for his brithday, but what happens when the party goes wrong? '''3. It's a Marathon. December 5,2009 Written by: '''MissAppear869 Squidward trains for a marathon but what happens when he can't run with a broken leg? '''4. Gary goes Hypo! December 5,2009 Written by: MissAppear869 Gary eat's to many sugar and goes and hypo. ' 5. Learn the art of art. December 5,2009 Written by: '''MissAppear869 Squidward becomes the art teacher in high school. '''6. Sandy and the worm. December 5,2009 Written by:' MissAppear869 Sandy goes after the worm who tries eat the Bikini Bottom. 7. Patrick's Love. December 5,2009 Written by: 'MissAppear869 Patrick really likes Mindy but can he tell her? '''8. One Piece! December 5,2009 Written by: '''MissAppear869 Spongebob, Patrick, Sandy and Squidward are trying to find the one piece somewhere in the Bikini Bottom. '''9. Set Sail. December 5,2009 Written by: '''MissAppear869 Mr Krabs is going away for a while and Spongebob is worried if he will be okay. '''10. Snowflakes! December 5,2009 Written by: '''MissAppear869 Patrick is trying make Bikini Bottom snow with lot's of snowflakes. ' 11. Richy Krabs December 5, 2009 Written by: '''SuperSaiyanKirby Mr. Krabs becomes too rich he closes The Krusty Krab and opens up a place called The Rich Krab. '''12. Squidward goes Happy. December 6,2009 Written by: '''MissAppear869 Squidward's brain had turned into a rainbow and started to be happy all over! '''13. Krusty Krab cook-off. December 6,2009 Written by: MissAppear869 A guy in a black suit and blond hair named Sanji challenges Spongebob to a cook-off battle. 14. Rose for the Squirrel. December 6,2009 Written by: MissAppear869 Spongebob gives Sandy a shiny, pretty and purple rose that he had to protect. 15. The Nightmare before Spongebob! December 6,2009 Written by: '''MissAppear869 Spongebob's friends are having too many nightmares and it is up to Spongebob to vist there dreams and stop the nightmare. '''16. My first Date. December 6,2009 Written by: '''MissAppear869 Patrick ask Mindy out! '''17. To the Future! December 6,2009 Written by: MissAppear869 Sandy bulits a time machine to go to the futrue with Spongebob, Patrick and Squidward. 18. Karate Island 2. December 7,2009 Written by: '''MissAppear869 Spongebob and Sandy goes to Karate Island But, when they realize it was a trick, the two of them must face the 5 floors of fear! '''19. Karate tag team. December 7,2009 Written by: MissAppear869 Spongebob and Sandy team up for the Karate tag-team. The prize........ a hoilday to Sunny Shores with 5 firends. 20. Blue Magic. December 8,2009 Written by: MissAppear869 Squidward finds an blue magic wand and can do anything, but, what happens when the wand goes out of control? 21. Nico Cheeks. December 8,2009 Written by: '''MissAppear869 Sandy's cousins Nico comes to town to live with Sandy. '''22. Squidward's likes. December 8,2009 Written by: '''MissAppear869 Look's like Squidward likes Sandy's cousin Nico! '''23. Star of the Show! December 8,2009 Written by: MissAppear869 Patrick becomes star of the show. 24. Karate Choppers 2. December 8,2009 Written by: MissAppear869 Spongebob and Sandy started to play Karate all over again! 25. Snowman Patrick. December 8,2009 Written by: MissAppear869 Patrick dress up as a Snowman. 26. Jin Squarepants. December 8,2009 Written by: MissAppear869 Spongebob's cousin Jin comes to town to live with Spongebob. ( Sequel to Nico Cheeks) 27. Jin vs Nico. December 8,2009 Written by: '''MissAppear869 Spongebob and Sandy both bring their cousin to the shops and looks like their cousins can't get along! '''28. The winter sports games. December 8,2009 Written by: MissAppear869 Spongebob and the gang compete in the winter sports games. 29-30. Battle for the Volcano Island. December 9,2009 Written by: 'MissAppear869 Spongebob, Patrick, Sandy, Squidward, Danny, Sam, Tucker, Timmy and Jimmy were sent to Volcano Island to the stop the Mawgu from spreading the ooze all over the island. Season 2 '''31. Kris Kringe Surpise! ' '''December 9,2009 Written by: MissAppear869 Sandy plans an Kris Kringe. 32. Diamonds are a Squirrels best friends!Diamonds are a Squirrels best friends! ''' December 9,2009 Written by': MissAppear869 Nico steals a diamond and some how the diamond has powers in it. ''' 33.[[Look depper Spongebob|'Look deeper Spongebob']] December 13,2009 Written by: Spongefan2 Spongebob got lost in the deep so it's up to.....Sandy alone can she fight the monsters? ' 34.King Neptune incharge December 13,2009 Written by:'Spongefan2 king neptune and mr.krabs switch bodies with a wizzard so squidward spongebob and patrick go find the wizzard 35. The Talking Mirror! December 15,2009 Written by: '''MissAppear869 Squidward's mirror started to talk! '''36. The Night before X-Mas. December 15,2009 Written by: '''MissAppear869 Santa has been captured by Plankton and it is up to Spongebob and the gang to save X-Mas. '''37. Pest of the West 2. December 16,2009 Written by: '''MissAppear869 This time it is Sandy's turn to tell Spongebob and Patrick the story of her ant saving the old West with Spongebuck. '''38. Skinny Patrick. December 16,2009 Written by: '''MissAppear869 Patrick now becomes skinny! '''39. A Flower for me! December 16,2009 Written by: '''MissAppear869 Squidward finds a flower for Nico. '''40. Lost in the woods! December 16,2009 Written by: '''MissAppear869 Spongebob and Sandy were camping until they both got lost in the woods! Can they make there way out? '''41. Married? December 16,2009 Written by: '''MissAppear869 Mr Krabs And Mrs Puff got married! '''42. Dream!!! December 16,2009 Written by: '''MissAppear869 Spongebob dreams of everything! '''43. Pet Seahorse. December 16,2009 Written by: '''MissAppear869 Sandy gets a pet seahorse. '''44. Robot! December 16,2009 Written by: '''MissAppear869 Robots are attacking the Bikini Bottom! '''45. Just Married! December 16,2009 Written by: MissAppear869 Patrick wants to marry Mindy!♥ 46. MSN? December 16,2009 Written by: MissAppear869 Spongebob's friends all have msn but Spongebob wants to get one. 47. You Drive me crazy! December 16,2009 Written by: MissAppear869 Mrs Puff had enough! She has no choice but to give Spongebob his licsnse so he shall be gone! 48. Squidward's Song. December 16,2009 Written by: '''MissAppear869 Squidward sings a song that everybody loves! '''49. Wedding Day! December 16,2009 Written by: '''MissAppear869 Spongebob and Sandy are planning to get married for the first time! '''50. I'm your biggest fan! December 16,2009 Written by: '''MissAppear869 Spongebob becomes best fry cook in the sea, BUT, what happens when it goes out of control? '''51. Christmas Day! December 17,2009 Written by: '''MissAppear869 Chirstmas has came to the Bikini Bottom. '''52. Solo or not. December 17,2009 Written by: MissAppear869 Squidward try's to get his solo right but Spongebob and Patrick kept annoying him. 53. Sea Shells on the Sea Shores. December 17,2009 Written by: 'MissAppear869 Spongebob and Sandy both go out finding shells on the beach. '''54. Pearl's Gradation. December 17,2009 Written by: '''MissAppear869 Pearl is gradating high school. '''55. The Screaming Squirrel. December 17,2009 Written by: '''MissAppear869 Nico starts to scream all over every time she sees a scary thing. '''56. To save another squirrel. December 17,2009 Written by: '''MissAppear869 Sandy, Spongebob and Patrick were both going camping when they saw a squirrel who was lost. '''57. The truth about me. December 17,2009 Written by: '''MissAppear869 After the worst wedding of Spongebob and Sandy, they started to have a big fight! Can they be friends one day? '''58. Bon Voyage! December 17,2009 Written by: '''MissAppear869 Spongebob and the gang say goodbye to the Bikini Bottom and have a holiday to Bikini Bottom Paradise. So, Bon Voyage! '''59-60. The Circus of Horror! December 17,2009 Written by: '''MissAppear869 Spongebob, Patrick, Sandy and Squidward all went to the scaryest circus ever! Which is called The Circus Of Horror! Season 3 ( Bikini Bottom Paradise Season) '''61. Spongebob plays the piano. December 17,2009 Written by: '''MissAppear869 Spongebob is learning how to play the piano. '''62. SpongeBand. December 18,2009 Written by: '''MissAppear869 Spongebob needs some of his friends to join him for the Bikini Bottom Paradise Rock-out consert. '''63. The Freeze Ray. December 18,2009 Written by: '''MissAppear869 Sandy invents a freeze ray. '''64. Show Down! December 18,2009 Written by: '''MissAppear869 Spongebob and Patrick were fighting and this will be the FINAL SHOW DOWN! '''65. EVIL TOY! December 18,2009 Written by: '''MissAppear869 Spongebob's teddy bear is evil and Sandy can see whose planning this. '''66. New Years Eve? December 18,2009 Written by: '''MissAppear869 It was the final countdown, But, Plankton trys to set the clock to 1:00 instead of 11:59. Can Spongebob and the gang stop Plankton and save New Years eve? '''67. House of Screams! December 18,2009 Written by: '''MissAppear869 Spongebob, Patrick, Sandy and Squidward found a house that screams! Everyone was scared about the screaming house! '''68. Squidward's Paradise. December 18,2009 Written by: '''MissAppear869 Squidward is now living on his own paradise with NO SPONGEBOB. '''69. Shoes that Sparkle. December 18,2009 Written by: '''MissAppear869 Pearls shoes are pretty sparkley when so many people wanted them. '''70. The Land of Chocolate. December 18,2009 Written by: '''MissAppear869 Spongebob and Sandy showed Patrick the land of Chocolate. '''71.Cleaning Madness December 19,2009 Written by:'Spongefan2 Patrick goes to dirty land and when he goes home spongebob tries to clean him. '''72.Bikini Bottom Paradise disappear December 19,2009 Written by: '''Spongefan2 plankton tries to disappear the town. '''73.[[The Secret House|'The Secret House']] December 19,2009 Written by:'''Spongefan2 Squidward thinks spongebob is hiding something in his house. '''74. Patrick's Game. December 19,2009 Written by: '''MissAppear869 Patrick is playing too many dragon games that he has lost his memory and turn everything like imagine. '''75. Sandy sings. December 19,2009 Written by: '''MissAppear869 Sandy sings a song to Spongebob. '''76. Seabear Strikes Squidward! December 19,2009 Written by: '''MissAppear869 The Seabear has got is eyes on Squidward. '''77. The Krabby Krab. December 19,2009 Written by: '''MissAppear869 So many people are buying krabby pattys than no other. So Mr Krabs change the name to th Krabby Krab where everyone can eat a Krabby Patty. '''78. Going to the moon. December 19,2009 Written by: '''MissAppear869 Sandy is going to the moon but Spongebob wants to go. '''79. I Win! December 19,2009 Written by: '''MissAppear869 Mr Krabs has won $500 dollars. '''80. Music to my ears. December 19,2009 Written by: '''MissAppear869 Squidward loves music so much that he listen to it everyday. '''81. My Tighty Whiteys! December 19,2009 Written by: MissAppear869 Spongebob's tighty whiteys have shrunken and there is no more pairs left! 82. A Shooting Star! Decembeer 19,2009 Written by: '''MissAppear869 Sandy has spoted a shooting star. '''83. Wishes have come ture. December 19,2009 Written by: '''MissAppear869 Everyone's wishes are coming ture. '''84. The war is on! December 19,2009 Written by: '''MissAppear869 Mr Krabs and Plankton are having a big war! '''85. Ka-ra-tay! December 19,2009 Written by: '''MissAppear869 Spongebob and Sandy both play a game of KA-RA-TAY! '''86. Turn into babyies! December 19,2009 Written by: '''MissAppear869 Spongebob and the gang have turn into babyies! '''87.The Squirrel who lost her memory. December 20,2009 Written by:' '''MissAppear869 Sandy loses her memory. '''88. Scary nightmare! December 20,2009 Written by: '''MissAppear869 Spongebob dreams that everyone is going to die in the future! '''89-90. It's the end of the Bikini Bottom Paradise! December 20,2009 Written by: '''MissAppear869 Plankton sells fancy hats that have mind controls in them and will use the ones who wear it and destory Bikni Bottom Paradise! Can Spongebob and the gang foil Plankton's plans or will they join with Plankton and help him detroy the lovely Bikini Bottom Paradise? Season 4 '''91. Park of Fun! December 20,2009 Written by: '''MissAppear869 Spongebob and Patrick goes to the Park that is really fun. '''92. The Queen Jellyfish. December 20,2009 Written by: '''MissAppea869 Spongebob meets the queen jellyfish. '''93. The Box. December 20,2009 Written by: '''MissAppear869 Patrick finds a box. '''94. Goodbye Bikini Bottom Paradise! December 20,2009 Written by:' MissAppear869 Spongebob and the gang says goodbye and will return to the Bikini Bottom. 95. Crane Skills December 23,2009 Written by: '''MissAppear869 Spongebob has the skills to win a toy every time he plays the crane. Squidward wants Spongebob to get his toy inside the crane. '''96. Another treedome December 23,2009 Written by: '''MissAppear869 Nico hates living with Sandy so she builts another treedome far away from Sandy. '''97. FINDED! December 23,2009 Written by: '''MissAppear869 Mr Krabs gets finded for not returning the book. '''98. Disco Boggie! December 23,2009 Written by: '''MissAppear869 Spongebob and the gang are all going to the diso but Plankton trys to crash the party! '''99. That's Gothic. December 23,2009 Written by: '''MissAppear869 Spongebob and the gang turn gothic!!! '''100-101-102. Happy 100th Episode! December 23,2009 Written by: '''MissAppear869 It's the 100th episode and Spongebob and the gang is going to view some of the greatest moments from Season 1-4. Happy 100th Episode get your popcorn ready before it's too late! '''103. Just like 1992. December 23,2009 Written by: '''MissAppear869 Spongebob rember the year that he met Patrick. '''104. Fire Fies in our city. December 23,2009 Written by: '''MissAppear869 Spongebob sees alot of fire flies at the night. '''105. The Witch! December 23,2009 Written by: '''MissAppear869 There is a witch flying everywhere around the Bikini Bottom and Spongebob, Patrick, Sandy, Squidward and Mr Krabs has to stop her. '''106. Pineapple Of Horror December 27, 2009 Written by: '''William Leonard The most gruesome collection of SpongeBob horror stories you'll ever watch! '''107. Santa or SATAN? December 23, 2009 Written by: William Leonard Plankton kidnaps Santa and replaces him with an evil robot! 108. Danger Zone. December 25,2009 Written by: '''MissAppear869 Spongebob and Patrick both hit the Danger Zone. '''109. Shopping Madness. December 25,2009 Written by: '''MissAppear869 It is Boxing Day and everyone including Spongebob and the gang went out of control! '''110. No Work! December 25,2009 Witten by: '''MissAppear869 Squidward has a day-off and he can finally rest. '''111. Just a Snow Day. December 25,2009 Written by: '''MissAppear869 Looks like the Bikini Bottom is starting to snow! '''112. Snowball Fights. December 25,2009 Written by: '''MissAppear869 The fights has begin. Spongebob and the gang shall fight and see who will win! '''113. Full Moon Fever. December 25,2009 Written by: '''Quickster968 Patrick has been biten by a wolf and some how got the Full Moon Fever! '''114. Witch Returns. December 25,2009 Written by: '''Quickster968 The Witch has come back for more spells! '''115. Robots are Back! December 25,2009 Written by: '''Quickster968 Robots are going to destroy the Bikini Bottom! '''116. 10 years later..... December 29,2009 Written by: '''MissAppear869 Spongebob wondred what will happen in 10 years time. '''117. Notes. December 29,2009 Written by: '''MissAppear869 Mr Krabs keeps leaving notes everywhere in the Bikini Bottom. '''118. Shiny Jar. December 29,2009 Written by: '''MissAppear869 Mr Krabs finds a jar that is shniy gold and he wanta it. Season 5 (Anime crossovers except for the first episode) '''119. Pineapple of Horror II January 20, 2010 Written by: '''JellyfishJam38 Blood and guts galore in the second installment of the Pineapple Of Horror series! '''120. Higurashi no Sponge July 4, 2010 Written by: '''MissAppear869 Spongebob and his friends were watching Higurashi! Everyone got scared and had nightmares about it. Patrick, suddenly went crazy and start chasing people with a knife! The rest of Spongebob's friends also went crazy! Spongebob remeberd that moive that his friends were watching, they all turn into them! When Plankton stole the Krabby Patty formla, Spongebob killed Plankton and became a murder!! Can this madness stop!? '''121. Sponge Rumble! July 4, 2010'' '''Written by: '''MissAppear869 It's the first day of School and Spongebob and the gang have return! '''122. Ouran High school Sponge club July 4, 2010 Written by: MissAppear869 Sandy has been trying to find a place where she can study but when she entered the Music Room, a club was there. Spongebob who is the leader of the club thinks tht Sandy is a boy and thinks that she wants to join them. 123. Sponge Eater July 5,2010 Written by: 'MissAppear869 A world were people were born as wepons. Spongebob and Sandy fight through evil and shall collect 99 kesin souls and one witch soul. When they defeated Pearl the whale witch, it turn out to be that they lost all their soul collecting! Meanwhile, Patrick and Mindy havn't collect a single soul beacuse Patrick was too busy showing off! Squidward who loves everything perfect and his two parnters Squidlina and Nico. (There will be more on the plot) '''124. The Melancholy of Sandy Cheeks July 6,2010 Written by: '''MissAppear869 It was the first day of school! Squidward never belived in Santa, Aliens and all those fantasy stuff. When he met Sandy who belives in Aliens, Espers, Time Travelers, Squidward was shocked! One day, Sandy decided to make a club of imaginary stuff. She found members like Squidlina, Spongebob and Mindy to join the club called the SOS. TO BE CONTINUED.... '''125. The Suite Life of Squidward Written by: '''Weirdo Guy Squidward wakes up to find that Spongebob dissappeared. Everything was going great for him until Patrick forced everyone to look for Spongebob. ''126. Sponge Peice July 12,2010 Written by: '''MissAppear869 Spongebob is gonna find the One Peice with the help of his crew and friends. When he finds it he will be '''KING OF THE PIRATES! 127. Bleach (Spongebob) July 13,2010 Written by: 'MissAppear869 When there is an hallow coming, Spongebob can see them even Soul Repers! Nico came to save him but when she was caught when Spongebob found her, Nico can't belive what just he see!! Other people from Spongebob school like Sandy, Patrick and Squidward came to join group when Nico was taken away. TO BE CONTINUED..... '''128. Higurashi no Sponge Kai July 13,2010 Written by: '''MissAppear869 TBA '''129. Negima (Spongebob) July 13,2010 Written by: '''MissAppear869 Where there is a world of Magic and Wizards, they exsict in this world. 10 year-old kid Spongebob, came to Japan to teach, one preson saw him use his magic and her name is Sandy!! If he uses his magic in public, he'll turn into a animal and lose his magic for good. Luckly Sandy won't tell anyone beacuse she has bad memory. If Spongebob can make it all the way to being a Thousand Master without getting caught, then he'll sure to complete his goal. Can he become a Thousand Master just like his dad was? Or will he fail and let the others know hiis sceret? '''130. Lucky Sponge! July 15,2010 Written by: '''MissAppear869 TBA Season 6 '''131. Another Bad day July 15,2010 Written by: '''MissAppear869 Mr Krabs has a Bad day and everything goes wrong. '''132-133. Sandy in WonderLand JulySandy in WonderLand 15,2010 Written by: '''MissAppear869 Sandy goes to WonderLand! '''134. Fruit Pirates! July 15,2010 Written by: '''MissAppear869 Sandy had a machine that you can go into games and play there. What happens if Sandy's machine breaks? Will they survive and get out? Or will they stay there '''FOREVER!!!?? ' '135. Traveling Through Time July 21,2010 Written by: '''MissAppear869 '''PART ONE! '''When Spongebob died, Patrick, Sandy, Mr Krabs, Pearl and Squidward all were sad. (Except for Squidward but was sad at the same time) Day by day, it was quite. Sandy had an Idea! She bulits a Time Machine to go back time and rescue Spongebob. Patrick, Mr Krabs, Squidward and Pearl all agreed to go. Can they save Spongebob back in time or will they let him die again!? '''136. Traveling Through Time (Part Two) July 21, 2010 Written by: '''MissAppear869 '''COMING SOON! ' '''137. Pineapple of Horror III July 27, 2010 Written by: '''JellyfishJam38 Spongebob accidentally wakes a mummy, everyone in Bikini Bottom are turned into flesh-eating mutants and Spongebob and Squidward are trapped on a monster-infested planet on the terrorific (pun intended) third Pineapple of Horror installment. '''138. Creatures of Chum July 28, 2010 Written by: '''JellyfishJam38 Plankton teams up with an evil scientist who helps him make monsters made of living chum that turn anything they touch into chum. With his new creatures, Plankton can turn the safe into chum and get the secret formula! Can Mr Krabs stop Plankton or will the evil (but tiny) mastermind succeed? '''139. The Grand Roman Murder August 4, 2010 Written by: SpongeBob finds out about his human Roman ancestor, Sponicus Annus Erianus, who murders Julius Caesar instead of his rival, Marcus Junius Brutus. SpongeBob and Patrick tries to change history by murdering Sponicus and Brutus a day before the actual date of Caesar's murder before poisoning Caesar while disguising as his servants before giving Caesar's authority to Mark Antony. 140. Never Go Back With Cheap Boss August 6, 2010 Written by: ''' After 11 years of working in the Krusty Krab, SpongeBob becomes tired of having a cheap boss, and threatens to destroy the Krusty Krab if Mr. Krabs is still cheap within 5 days. '''141. Horror of Horror August 9, 2010 Written By: Mr. Krabs dies in a car accident and his ghost haunts the Krusty Krab. Mrs. Puff throws her boating school to a dark-themed imagination, where ghosts and mummies, with an insane SpongeBob under command, demands her spiritual dimension as a gift to the collapsing universe. Patrick hears horrifying sounds from Squidward's house, and sees Squidward as he meditates and comes into contact with Krabs. Suddenly, Patrick is captured by vampires who eats him, just before Puff's vast spiritual dimension collapses on them as SpongeBob melts down. The universe is ended in a Big Crunch event, and a new universe is formed from Patrick's dusts. Note: Due to its dark theme and constant violence, this episode have a rating of TV-MA and banned from Nickelodeon. It airs on Cartoon Network's Adult Swim on a semi-regular basis. Children under 17 are not allowed to watch this episode. 142. Pat's Worst Party August 9, 2010 Written by: ''' Patrick's cousins and also a family friend named Ando visits Patrick's house. Patrick blames Ando for giving him the worst party ever. Ando is forced to leave, but not before leaving important traces to Patrick. SpongeBob and Mr. Krabs are called to investigate the traces, while Ando disappears after going to Neptune's palace in Atlantis. '''143. Investigation Square (Part 1) August 12, 2010 Written by: SpongeBob and Krabs' investigation brings them to Vulcan City, where Ando is born. It is revealed that Ando is leader of the White Attack Organization, in which Patrick is a honorary member and target of kidnapping by a mysterious human organization from France. In New Atlantis, Ando appears and gathers a large army to protect Patrick from the kidnappers. However, the kidnappers manages to take Patrick away. SpongeBob and Krabs receives a call from Deep Jacket, telling them to return to Bikini Bottom. 144. Investigation Square (Part 2) August 12, 2010 Written by: ' SpongeBob and his cheap boss returns to Bikini Bottom, only to find Patrick's house ransacked and Patrick missing. Deep Jacket's assistant, none other than Princess Mindy, comes to assist, and they concludes that Patrick is kidnapped by the Black Solidarity Organization from Toulouse, and goes to Toulouse. Meanwhile, the organization uses Patrick's secret files to find Ando's strongholds around Ukulele Bottom, a city near Bikini Bottom. SpongeBob and Krabs arrives just as organization officials brought Patrick to Ukulele Bottom. However, Krabs hijacks the aircraft used by the organization. Both Krabs and SpongeBob are thrown out of the aircraft when it lands somewhere in Simon Desert near New Atlantis. '''145. Investigation Square (Part 3) August 13, 2010 Written by: ' SpongeBob and Krabs walks to New Atlantis, where they meets Deep Jacket, which is actually Ando. Stanley, SpongeBob's cousin, appears with an important document from Ando's spies. It is revealed that Patrick is used by the organization to gain control of Ukulele Bottom before securing access to Bikini Bottom. SpongeBob, Krabs, Ando, Stanley and Patrick's cousins goes to Ukulele Bottom, secretly staying behind enemy garrisons. They sneaks to the enemy camps under disguise to find Patrick, without any results. As a result, they agrees to stay behind during the attack of Rock Bottom, and after the city is occupied by the Black Solidarity Organization, they decides to go to the city hall, where they hides in the middle of a meeting about Patrick's eventual fate and the development of an interstellar rocket from another of Patrick's secret files. They notices that Patrick is held captive somewhere in Vulcan City. '146. Investigation Square (Part 4) August 16, 2010 Written by: ' The group arrives in Vulcan City, and after an investigation involving the city government, they stumbles upon a Korean War-era bunker near the city. They attacks the bunker, and brings Patrick away from his captors. Through telephone, Ando orders the White Attack Organization to attack Ukulele Bottom. With the help of rebels stationed between Ukulele Bottom and Rock Bottom, Ukulele Bottom is liberated. The leader of Black Solidarity Organization is revealed to be ManRay and Dirty Bubble. SpongeBob and Patrick defeats both of them in a duel, and throws them to prison. White Attack Organization celebrates their victory in the Krusty Krab, with Krabs personally serving Krabby Patties. '147. The Niihau Chaos August 17, 2010 Written by: ' Chaos ensues as SpongeBob and Patrick goes on a voyage to Niihau County and its dreadful cities. '148. Stanley to the Rescue August 17, 2010 Written by: ' SpongeBob is distracted by a trick from Plankton, who wants the secret formula. With Mr. Krabs and Squidward captured by Plankton's henchmen, it is up to SpongeBob's cousin Stanley to protect the secret formula from Plankton and save SpongeBob, Mr. Krabs and Squidward. '''149. Luxurious Star Thought August 19, 2010 Written by: SpongeBob and Patrick moves to the luxurious White Cloud Utopia with Gary the Snail. Mr. Krabs hires back his old fry cook, Jim, to replace SpongeBob. 150. Army of Disaster August 24, 2010 Written by: Mr. Krabs and Jim becomes embroiled in a political scandal. SpongeBob and Patrick are hired as cashiers in the White Cloud Supermarket. Their first day looks good, until a tragedy will face them with the political scandal. Season 7 151. The King's Last Days August 25, 2010 Written by: An overlook into King Krabs' last 30 days and a great succession crisis as he suffers from an incurable illness 23 years after SpongeBob and Patrick defeats Planktonimor. 152. Tired of Going August 27, 2010 Written by: SpongeBob is sick and Patrick is forced to find a temporary partner to work with in the supermarket. 153. Call of Captain Sponge August 28, 2010 Written by: SpongeBob and Patrick's antics gets them trapped in the universe of Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. They accidentally kills Captain Price, and programs the ICBM that Captain Price launches earlier to destroy Washington D.C. 154. Birth Technology August 30, 2010 Written by: ' Sandy is proven to be infertile. So, she and SpongeBob, who visits Bikini Bottom, goes to the doctor, who recommends a poorly-executed in vitro fertilization. '''155. First Wishing August 30, 2010 Written by: ' Through manipulation, Timmy Turner lends his fairy godparents, Cosmo and Wanda, to Patrick, who angers SpongeBob and Jorgen von Strangle for his disastrous wishes. '156. Thou Shalt Live September 2, 2010 Written by: ' White Cloud Utopia is slated for destruction due to poor environment, and SpongeBob and Patrick leads a massive exodus out of the luxurious city. SpongeBob is rehired in the Krusty Krab, while Jim acquires a large castle. Patrick returns to his rock-shaped house. '157. Dark Band Days September 3, 2010 Written by: ' This episode begins from the end of the original SpongeBob SquarePants show's Season 2 episode Band Geeks. SpongeBob collapses after singing due to exhaustion, and Patrick and Squidward searches for a witch who can heal SpongeBob. '158. The Work Feud September 3, 2010 Written by: ' Squidward demands for larger wages from Mr. Krabs. When Krabs refuses, Squidward stages a coup with Plankton and temporarily becomes the manager of Krusty Krab, until Krabs gives him 1.000 dollars. 2 weeks later, after being convinced by SpongeBob, Krabs gives Squidward 1.000 dollars. '159. Lord of Fun September 5, 2010 Written by: ' SpongeBob and Patrick encounters the Lord of Fun. The lord teaches SpongeBob and Patrick real fun. But this turns out to be an elaborate trap by Plankton. '160. Tiny Be Big September 6, 2010 Written by: ' Plankton uses his invention to make himself large and able to fight Krabs. But the plan ends as Plankton is contacted by his rebellious cousin, Clem. '161. The Past Fancy Boy September 15, 2010 Written by: ' Squilliam discloses how he gets so much wealth by disguising as an oil tycoon and taking over his corporation by dangerous tricks. '''162. Pineapple of Horror IV September 22, 2010 Written by: SpongeBob awakes the dead in a graveyard on accident! All all headed to eat SpongeBob's house...and later kill the citizens of Bikini Bottom! Note: This episode was supposed to be skipped on Nickelodeon due to violence, however aired on accident on September 22, 2010 with a TV-14-V. This was a minor controversy and it was later again aired on Nickelodeon, heavily edited with a TV-Y7-FV. However, it is aired uncut on Nick@Nite. Season 8 (Magic Imagination Season apart from one episode) 163. SpongeBob WizardPants September 23, 2010 Written by: JellyfishJam38 Spongebob finds out he is a wizard and attends the wizarding school Sharkwarts where he learns lots of spells and meets new friends. After leaving for the holidays, he decides to perform his newly learned magic on Squidward! 164. Sandy's Curse September 24, 2010 Written by: JellyfishJam38 Patrick messes with Spongebob's wand and it gives a curse to Sandy which makes her grow weaker every day! 165. The Writing on the Wall September 25, 2010 Written by: JellyfishJam38 Everyone else goes to Sharkwarts! All is fun until Squidward notices some strange writing on the wall and that Gary has been Petrified! What is the secret of the writing? 166. The Heir of Squiderin September 28, 2010 Written by: JellyfishJam38 The mystery begins to unfold, and some people even believe Spongebob is the Heir of Squiderin. All the while, more people are being Petrified, including Sandy. Can Spongebob put a stop to this before anyone else is Petrified, or even killed? 167. The Last Battle October 1, 2010 Written by: JellyfishJam38 Spongebob and Patrick find all the remaining clues and then go down to the Chamber of Sponges to fight the REAL heir of Squiderin and his pet Basilisk! Will they make it? 168. Pineapple of Horror V October 2, 2010 Written by: JellyfishJam38 ''' Spongebob and the gang star in the bloodiest and scariest Pineapple of Horror installment yet! NOTE: The episode is rated TV-14-V but is extremely heavily edited on Nickelodeon to get a TV-Y7-FV. Critics disliked the edited version due to most of the funny parts being cut. On Nick@Nite it is still rated TV-14 but some of the blood is edited down. It still keeps the jokes though. It is only aired uncut on Adult Swim. '''169. Lose Magic October 5, 2010 An unknown evil wizard strips all Sharkwarts students of magic. SpongeBob realizes that the original source of power for Sharkwarts still exists in the Dark Moon Valley, and goes there to retrieve the power from a group of vicious witches and fight the evil wizard. 170. The Document of Hiscop October 5, 2010 Written by: A new student, Hiscop, comes to school, only to be found dead inside his room a night later. SpongeBob finds pieces of Hiscop's personal document scattered on the floor, and the document leads him to the Hall of the Magic. 171. Sponge's Magic Duel October 7, 2010 Written by: SpongeBob is involved in a magic duel with a fellow Sharkwarts student, Argon, after Argon accuses SpongeBob of killing Hiscop. 172. Prepare for a Thing, a Magic October 8, 2010 Written by: Leif Erikson Day comes, and SpongeBob goes home to Bikini Bottom for a vacation. However, he causes chaos by his magic. Fearing arrest, SpongeBob swiftly returns to Sharkwarts. 173. Get Your Party October 9, 2010 Written by: A party is held in Sharkwarts, and Patrick decides to make a magical demonstration. SpongeBob and Squidward are ready to help. 174. Quitting Away Student October 9, 2010 Written by: Due to a magical mishap which causes much destruction to the school, Patrick is fired by the Lead Magician, Master Konzoban. With only a piece of bread, Patrick returns to Bikini Bottom. 175. You Arrogant Person October 10, 2010 Written by: A student, Conpus, rebels and kills all senior magicians, including Master Konzoban. After inflicting considerable damages to the school building, SpongeBob and Mr. Krabs kills Conpus. 176. Our New Leader October 10, 2010 Written by: With much support, Squidward becomes the leader of the school. Unfortunately, he fares badly and more and more students leave the broken school after a mayhem with magic. 177. We are the Warriors October 10, 2010 Written by: ''' SpongeBob and the gang (except for Patrick, who leaves earlier), are left as the only people staying in Sharkwarts. They faces problem when the Dipsor Monster comes, and fights the gigantic monster. '''178. And Now The Lasts October 10, 2010 Written by: After an accident, the source of magic in Sharkwarts runs out of magic, and the rest of the gang returns to Bikini Bottom, except for SpongeBob, Squidward and Mr. Krabs. They tries to bring new students to school, but fails. 179. Squid Dark Disappear October 10, 2010 Written by: Squidward is gone, and Krabs finds a letter saying that Squidward is kidnapped by Lord Valkas. They makes it to Valkas' castle, and battles strange creatures before rescuing Squidward. Valkas disappears into the nearby forest. 180. One Glass of Party October 12, 2010 Written by: Squidward and Krabs returns to Bikini Bottom. SpongeBob, now lonely but forced to stay in the castle for an additional 15 days after missing the bus, holds a tea party. A stranded Chinese convoy joins him. 181. Magic is Running Out October 17, 2010 Written by: SpongeBob realizes that magic is only available for the next 4 days, while he will go home in 7 days. He tries to store the remaining magic by not using it as long as he can. However, he loses all the magic in only a day due to accident. 182. Finally Going Home October 17, 2010 Written by: SpongeBob catches a bus to Bikini Bottom and rejoins his friends. However, in Bikini Bottom, he becomes involved in a duel with Lord Valkas. Season 9 183. The Safe Shower October 19, 2010 Written by: Plankton's experiment causes Mount Cosmos near Goo Lagoon to erupt. SpongeBob and Patrick evacuates people from Bikini Bottom and successfully prevents the destruction of Bikini Bottom. 184. Bad Big Burger October 20, 2010 Written by: Under suggestion of Plankton, disguising as Squidward, Mr. Krabs sells the Big Krabby Patty Deluxe, which proves to be poisonous and results in Krabs' arrest. In a show trial, SpongeBob tries to defend Krabs, only for Krabs to be sentenced to death. However, SpongeBob reaches a deal with Judge John Kilkack, and Krabs is freed. 185. People of Experience October 23, 2010 Written by: Squidward wins Squilliam's airplane company. He uses Mr. Krabs, who helped Squidward to get the company, to rule over the company on behalf of the inexperienced Squidward. However, SpongeBob causes confusion with his antics. 186. Plankton, Election, Fish, Coup October 23, 2010 Written by: Plankton and Karen moves away to the United States and takes over the nation from President Barack Obama. SpongeBob protects the Krabby Patty secret formula from Plankton's cousin Clem. 187. Dumb-Minded Congress October 24, 2010 Written by: Plankton tries to pass the No Krabby Patty Act, but meets some resistances from the Congress. He passes the act, much to the public's dismay. 188. Pineapple of Horror VI October 31, 2010 Written by: JellyfishJam38 Spongebob and the gang return for more scary adventures, this time one of the highlights being a showdown between Spongebob and his evil clone, Spengbab! 189. Revolution Plankton November 2, 2010 Written by: A revolution happens in the United States, and Plankton runs away to Bikini Bottom, leaving Karen behind. SpongeBob and Squilliam tries to retrieve Karen. 190. Spongy Unlucky November 5, 2010 Written by: SpongeBob and Squilliam are captured by American rioters, and locked in Alcatraz, escaping to Bikini Bottom with a policeman's help. 191. The Cashier Coup November 5, 2010 Written by: Squidward quits his job after a fight with Mr. Krabs and moves away to Atlantis. Mr. Krabs hires Patrick as the new cashier. 192. New Life, New Audition November 12, 2010 Written by: After finding success in a clarinet audition, Squidward becomes a famed clarinetist in Atlantis. He performs in King Neptune's palace, and becomes his personal clarinetist. SpongeBob tries to bring Squidward back to Bikini Bottom. 193. Every O'Enemy November 13, 2010 Written by: Squidward meets Squilliam in Atlantis, and is involved in a fight which results in Squidward being banished from Neptune's palace. With uncertain future, he returns to Bikini Bottom and works again in the Krusty Krab. 194. Institution of Stupidity November 14, 2010 Written by: After causing chaos with his new talk show, Patrick is sent to a brain institution by Squidward. 195. Program Sailor November 14, 2010 Written by: While Plankton is away, Mr. Krabs is forced to fix Karen's malfunctioning program with SpongeBob and Patrick. 196. Legacy in Dark Past November 16, 2010 Written by: To win the prestigious Primetime Biography Award, Squidward tries to write a biography of himself. SpongeBob wants to help him. 197. Cousin Joins Us November 19, 2010 Written by: Plankton's cousin Clem becomes the vice manager of Krusty Krab. Plankton uses Clem as a link between him, Mr. Krabs and the secret formula. 198. Game in a Hand November 19, 2010 Written by: Patrick challenges SpongeBob to a game of chess, and Patrick wins. SpongeBob, suspecting that Patrick is cheating, challenges Patrick to a basketball match. 199. The Great Surrender November 20, 2020 Written by: Lord Valkas returns to have his revenge on SpongeBob, but faces Plankton instead. Plankton defeats and kills Valkas. 200. Hardest and Needless November 21, 2010 Written by: SpongeBob and Patrick looks back to the moment they met for the first time. Mr. Krabs' long-lost father, Victor Krabs, comes to Rock Bottom in search of his son. 201. The Lost Offspring November 21, 2010 Written by: Victor gets a job as a cleaner in Rock Bottom in order to get money for transportation to Bikini Bottom. Patrick holds a party with some friends, but angers them. 202. Holiday Reunion Enough November 23, 2010 Written by: SpongeBob and Patrick goes to Rock Bottom on a vacation. Victor becomes an employee in a local hotel in order to get close to them. Season 10 203. Divide and Complication November 23, 2010 Written by: After solving a problem with fellow hotel employees, Victor follows SpongeBob and Patrick all the way to Bikini Bottom, and enlists SpongeBob's help to meet his son. Victor and Eugene Krabs were finally reunited. Betsy Krabs joins them and Victor is accepted in Betsy's house. 204. Bad Bad Treatment November 23, 2010 Written by: Patrick is sick, and he is given bad medical treatment, which results in him falling into a coma. SpongeBob tries to find a cure for Patrick. 205. Meteor of Doom November 25, 2010 Written by: A meteor falls and explodes near Bikini Bottom. Under SpongeBob and Patrick's lead, local citizens tries to clean their environment and extinguish pollution from the meteorite. 206. New Urgent Call November 25, 2010 Written by: Nickelodeon executives wants to buy the Krusty Krab, but Mr. Krabs and his father Victor tries to avoid the purchase through a lengthy negotiation. 207. Deserting One November 25, 2010 Written by: A bored Squidward deserts his job at the Krusty Krab and moves away to New Kelp City. A man from England named William Flonty becomes the new cashier. 208. Contract and Sabotage November 26, 2010 Written by: Squidward becomes a famous clarinetist in New Kelp City. He is offered a multi-billion contract by Bigshot Records, but Squilliam tries to sabotage the contract. Squidward is forced to stop Squilliam. 209. Spongestellar Voyage November 26, 2010 Written by: Eugene and Victor Krabs builds a great interstellar spaceship for an exploration on Mars, and SpongeBob, Patrick, William and Sandy follows them. 210. The Rough Times November 30, 2010 Written by: Squidward is fired from Bigshot Records after a dispute with senior executives, and gets hired in White Wing Records. Soon, a dispute between the two companies grow. 211. Faraway Tentacles November 30, 2010 Written by: Squidward embarks on a tour to Egypt, but gets captured by police there after being accused of carrying important files for a rebellion movement. After an investigation involving SpongeBob and Patrick, Squidward is freed. He chooses to go to Russia, and becomes a famous clarinetist there. 212. Money of Moscow November 30, 2010 Written by: Squidward fights a Russian policeman for mistreating him, and gets captured. He is brought to the court, and with SpongeBob's important help, he gets deported back to Bikini Bottom, and becomes a cashier, working with Flonty. 213. The Father Farm November 30, 2010 Written by: While visiting a public farm near Bikini Bottom, SpongeBob meets his father, who was the new farm owner. A group of investors wants to seize the farm, and SpongeBob and his father fights them. 214. A Tired Plankton December 2, 2010 Written by: Plankton is tired of trying to steal the Krabby Patty, and tries to reconcile with Krabs. Ultimately, he and Karen becomes members of the Board of Managers. 215. Aging Age of Time December 5, 2010 Written by: After 11 years in the Krusty Krab, SpongeBob is tired of working and quits his job. This causes a worldwide media sensation. SpongeBob becomes a waiter in Goofy Goober's new cafe. Flonty becomes the new fry cook. 216. Fancy O'Legacy December 5, 2010 Written by: Mr. Krabs constructs the Eugene Krabs National Monument, but citizens of Bikini Bottom, including Squidward and SpongeBob, aims to stop Krabs. 217. Our New Cafe Leader December 7, 2010 Written by: SpongeBob becomes the manager of Goofy Goober's cafe, and makes the cafe famous. Mr. Krabs begs for SpongeBob's return, and he works as a fry cook with Flonty. 218. The Secret Rescue December 8, 2010 Written by: Plankton successfully protected the secret formula from being stolen by Squilliam. 219. High School December 9, 2010 Written by: SpongeBob and friends attend Bikini Bottom High, full of bullies, mean teachers, and more! Can they turn the school around? 220. Sensation Out December 16, 2010 Written by: SpongeBob is jealous of Flonty's rising fame in Bikini Bottom, and tries to kick him out of the Krusty Krab. 221. When He Comes December 29, 2010 Written by: Flonty's parents are coming, and Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy helps him to look like a smart professor. 222. Clash of the Worlds December 30, 2010 Written by: SpongeBob and friends finds out about Spongebob's Greatest Adventures, and sues the show creator through Spongebob Fanon Wiki. Season 11 223. Futuristic Neptune January 3, 2011 Written by: Neptune tries to make Atlantis the most advanced civilization in the world and employs Sandy to make useful inventions. 224. No Krabs Owner January 11, 2011 Written by: A cruel Brazilian entrepreneur, Juan Rosorey, buys the Krusty Krab and throws Mr. Krabs to prison. SpongeBob and Patrick plans to free Mr. Krabs from prison. 225. Squilliam Dictator Fancyson January 14, 2011 Written by: Squilliam takes over Bikini Bottom by force and banishes Mr. Krabs and his employees out of Bikini Bottom. Krabs begins a massive revolution, which ends in a showdown between SpongeBob and Squilliam. 226. Fame or Framed? January 15, 2011 Written by: SpongeBob and friends attend the Bikini Bottom Food Conference, but this is an attempt by Squilliam to capture them. 227. The Ancestor's Life February 19, 2011 Written by: SpongeBob discovers a book about the life of his ancestor, SpongeBuck SquarePants, from SpongeBuck's boring childhood to his tenure as the first President of Bikini Bottom. 228. One Good Visit February 20, 2011 Written by: Mr. Krabs goes on a visit to Ukulele Bottom, where he faces a great danger to rescue himself from eternal misery. 229. Krusty Parade February 22, 2011 Written by: SpongeBob, Squidward and Flonty creates a parade in the Krusty Krab, which is a big success. Plankton tries to sabotage the circus. 230. People of Music March 9, 2011 Written by: Plankton and Patrick establishes the Chum Radio, a radio station. However, they fights over the songs, and the station gone bankrupt. 231. Celebrity on Holiday March 15, 2011 Written by: SpongeBob and friends goes on a long vacation in Paris, and all SpongeBob-themed shows enters a hiatus, causing a great media sensation. 232. Back from Unheard July 28, 2011 Written by: After a long rest in Paris, SpongeBob and friends return to Bikini Bottom. They are forced to solve many problems upon arrival. 233. The Emergency Boss July 30, 2011 Written by: Mr. Krabs suffers a heart attack, and Squidward becomes the temporary boss in the Krusty Krab. 234. A Simple Puzzle August 7, 2011 Written by: Squilliam tries to steal the secret formula and distracts SpongeBob with a massive puzzle to finish and fancy magazines. 235. A Boss on Charge August 8, 2011 Written by: SpongeBob, Squidward and Flonty celebrates the "Boss Day" and tries to give an elaborate party for Mr. Krabs and Bikini Bottom citizens. 236. Five Hands and One Stick August 13, 2011 Written by: SpongeBob and Squidward battles each other in a karate competition. 237. World of Despair (Part 1) August 29, 2011 Written by: SpongeBob and his friends are kidnapped and brought to Fancyson Island, where they meets Squilliam. With the power of karate, SpongeBob and friends tries to escape from prison. 238. World of Despair (Part 2) August 30, 2011 Written by: After the dreadful escape from prison, SpongeBob and friends are involved in a helicopter chase with Squilliam, who escapes when a hurricane approaches. Patrick disappears, and the gang embarks on a mission to find Patrick. 239. World of Despair (Part 3) September 8, 2011 Written by: The gang ends up in Old Kelp City, where they saves Princess Mindy from being killed by terrorists. The gang successfully tracks Squilliam, but not before they faces vicious giants who attacks Old Kelp City. 240. World of Despair (Part 4) September 12, 2011 Written by: SpongeBob and friends defeats the giants, and discovers Squilliam's secret base. They attacks the base, and takes Squilliam hostage. They finds Patrick, but realizes that while they saves Patrick, Squilliam escapes. SpongeBob chases him to the Krusty Krab, where Squilliam is defeated. Squilliam is thrown to prison, and the gang celebrates their success. 241. Jungle Squid October 20, 2011 Written by: Squidward goes to the Bikini Bottom Jungle in order to find enlightenment from the jungle's god, Askor. 242. Believers in Disbelieve October 30, 2011 Written by: After an incident, SpongeBob spreads the news that the Last Judgment is coming, and a great panic occurs. Season 12 243. The Valley Below November 4, 2011 Written by: SpongeBob goes to the Valley of the Kings and solves a great Egyptian mystery. 244. Perfect Sponge November 7, 2011 Written by: SpongeBob tries to appear perfect for the Bikini Bottom Independence Day celebrations. 245. Student Call of Distress December 9, 2011 Written by: Patrick enters the boating school of Mrs. Puff, who was very stressed of Patrick's extremely low intelligence and his horrible way of driving. 246. Quality and Money January 17, 2012 Written by: Mr. Krabs is arrested for using fake money, and SpongeBob and Squidward defends him in the court. 247. Squidward RichTentacles January 20, 2012 Written by: Squidward becomes very rich and buys a mansion on the top of Seaweed Hill. SpongeBob and Patrick wants Squidward back. 248. One Big Contract February 8, 2012 Written by: Plankton and Karen are offered a contract to play in a movie about the Krabby Patty secret formula. 249. Neptune and Friends February 9, 2012 Written by: King Neptune's friends are coming, but Lord Royal Highness fears that Neptune's friends are going to take over Atlantis, and enlists SpongeBob, Patrick and Sandy's help. 250. The Sponge Railway February 20, 2012 Written by: SpongeBob buys a railroad company. Flonty tries to pull him back to the Krusty Krab. 251. We Can't Respond April 12, 2012 Written by: SpongeBob buys an airplane, but problem comes when SpongeBob ignores an important warning and gets trapped in a tornado. 252. Flonty vs. Plankton July 23, 2012 Written by: Flonty's actions angers Plankton that he abruptly sues Flonty. Patrick defends Flonty. 253. One Kind Paranoid July 28, 2012 Written by: Mr. Krabs becomes greatly paranoid, and Pearl brings him to a mental institution, where Krabs causes chaos. 254. The Chum Supermarket November 5, 2012 Written by: Plankton and Patrick opens a supermarket, but the customers are badly treated there. 255. Special Destruction March 7, 2013 Written by: Sandy's new invention causes Flonty to become insane, and he causes destruction all over Bikini Bottom. 256. The Eternal Fire March 15, 2013 Written by: On a visit to New Atlantis, Patrick destroys the world's first and oldest fire. Soon, the Interpol is after him. 257. Dead Goofy Goober July 9, 2013 Written by: Goofy Goober dies, and SpongeBob and Patrick takes over his restaurant. However, it turns out that Goofy Goober is only kidnapped. SpongeBob and Patrick rushes to rescue him. 258. Old Friend of the East May 12, 2014 Written by: SpongeBob's old Japanese friend, Takijushi Masuraki, visits Bikini Bottom. However, Flonty reveals that Masuraki is his long-time rival, and tries to kill Masuraki. 259. When the Days Pass May 13, 2014 Written by: Mr. Krabs buys the Diner restaurant, and establishes a restaurant empire. 260. Look to the Future June 1, 2014 Written by: Squidward and Flonty are trapped inside a secret government freezer, and SpongeBob and friends tries to rescue them. 261. The Californian Wanderer June 7, 2014 Written by: Being greatly stressed with SpongeBob and Patrick, Squidward goes to Los Angeles and lives there. 262. Agency Star June 8, 2014 Written by: Patrick creates a military intelligence agency, and many people joins the agency. Season 13 263. Victory is Hospital June 11, 2014 Written by: Mr. Krabs opens the Krusty Hospital, and SpongeBob, Flonty and Squidward are forced to work there. 264. Another Unneeded Course June 19, 2014 Written by: Patrick begs for Squidward to teach him how to drive, much to Squidward's annoyance. 265. Luckily Not Today June 20, 2014 Written by: Flonty suspects that Masuraki is involved in a corruption case, and seeks to prove it. 266. Got Me Catch July 14, 2014 Written by: After being arrested for a food scandal, Mr. Krabs is forced to work as a cashier in the Krusty Krab, which is managed by a stressed Plankton. 267. This is the Outrage July 16, 2014 Written by: A stranger comes to Bikini Bottom and tells Squidward that he is destined to die. Horrified, Squidward tries to find a way to survive. 268. The Big Super Survival August 9, 2014 Written by: SpongeBob, Patrick, Squidward, Flonty and Sandy joins Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy in their mission to fight the Confederate of Ultimate Worldwide Evil (CELTIVIL), consisting of both superheroes and SpongeBob's enemies. 269. Superhero Pants September 7, 2014 Written by: SpongeBob turns himself into a superhero to impress Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy. 270. Great Crab Espionage September 30, 2014 Written by: Mr. Krabs becomes involved in a German-based espionage mission, which causes troubles for him. 271. Not the Reality November 11, 2014 Written by: Flonty is forced to face the consequences of his dark side and goes to a mental hospital. SpongeBob tries to destroy Flonty's dark side. 272. Another of Ghosts December 19, 2014 Written by: Squidward employs scary ghosts to frighten his annoying neighbors, SpongeBob and Patrick. 273. When Another Departs March 12, 2015 Written by: After a fight with SpongeBob, Patrick leaves Bikini Bottom, and wanders around the neighboring cities. SpongeBob and friends searches for Patrick. 274. Dumb Student Returns March 16, 2015 Written by: SpongeBob is arrested for reckless driving, and his driver license is destroyed. As a result, he attends boating school again, angering Mrs. Puff. 275. The Kingly Clarinet March 17, 2015 Written by: Squidward is invited to King Neptune's royal choir, and practices his clarinet playing. However, SpongeBob and Patrick always disturbs him. 276. SpongeBob RockPants April 7, 2015 Written by: SpongeBob makes a band with Patrick, Squidward and Flonty. The band is very popular, and ManRay and Dirty Bubble wants to destroy the band. 277. Cross the Worlds May 22, 2015 Written by: After an experience with a shaman, Squidward enters a mysterious world. 278. Every Ridicule May 23, 2015 Written by: SpongeBob is ridiculed for his newest joke, and isolates himself from the outside world. 279. The Deadly Land May 28, 2015 Written by: SpongeBob and Patrick mistakes the deadly Shark Island for a recreational park, and goes into a big trouble. 280. Project Squidland June 11, 2015 Written by: Squidward attempts to create his paradise, but SpongeBob and Patrick ruins his attempt. 281. Cave of Horror July 17, 2015 Written by: Patrick and Larry the Lobster are trapped inside the Cave of Horror, and they discovers a great secret. 282. The Magnificent Treasure of the Great Conqueror July 19, 2015 Written by: SpongeBob and friends embarks on the search for an ancient treasure containing the dark secrets of Bikini Bottom and also various sacred things. Season 14 283. A Thing for Trash July 22, 2015 Written by: Patrick tries to recycle unused trash in his house. Squidward and SpongeBob joins him. 284. Praise the Irony August 4, 2015 Written by: ManRay and Dirty Bubble takes over Bikini Bottom. SpongeBob, Patrick, Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy fights them. 285. Digital Divorce August 5, 2015 Written by: Plankton and Karen decides to have a divorce, but their friends wants them to reconcile. 286. The Colony Witch August 11, 2015 Written by: SpongeBob goes back in time to participate in the establishment of Bikini Gulch in 1783. 287. Our Eternal Freedom October 2, 2015 Written by: SpongeBob campaigns for civil rights in Atlantis. King Neptune is angered and sentences SpongeBob to death. 288. No Need to Know December 16, 2015 Written by: A doctor tells Mr. Krabs that he is going to die, and he tries to be generous for the last day of his life. 289. Clean House, Clean Place December 18, 2015 Written by: Squidward cleans his house to win the Clean House Award. Patrick gets a diary, and writes on it for the first time. 290. Hail to the New King April 3, 2016 Written by: As a result of poor conduct in Atlantis, Jupiter fires Neptune and makes Bacchus the new king. 291. One Squilliam Banned June 15, 2016 Written by: Squilliam escapes from prison, and disguises as Pearl in order to steal the secret formula. 292. The Protective Person June 19, 2016 Written by: A secret person from the Interpol follows SpongeBob everyday, for unknown reasons. 293. Surfing Sponge August 9, 2016 Written by: Larry teaches SpongeBob the ways of surfing. SpongeBob wins the Surfing Cup in Goo Lagoon. 294. One Big Fancy September 12, 2016 Written by: Mr. Krabs opens a new high-end restaurant, Krusty Fancy. He uses cheap ingredients which makes the restaurant famous for poisonous foods. 295. Sell and Open September 18, 2016 Written by: Mr. Krabs sells the Diner restaurant and opens a large but cheap library. SpongeBob and Patrick are the employees. 296. Good Evil Allies December 9, 2016 Written by: Squilliam allies with Masuraki in order to get the Krabby Patty secret formula. 297. Operation: Kill Squilliam January 18, 2017 Written by: Squidward sends an unknown assassin to kill Squilliam. 298. Hard Times March 15, 2017 Written by: King Neptune goes out of exile in SpongeBob's house and retakes Atlantis from Bacchus with SpongeBob and Patrick. 299. One Big Freeze March 27, 2017 Written by: Sandy's experiment causes Bikini Bottom to become frozen, and SpongeBob and friends tries to return Bikini Bottom to normal. 300. The 300th Episode June 29, 2017 Written by: SpongeBob and friends meet the creators of Spongebob's Greatest Adventures and recalls the previous episodes. Patrick shows various clips from the previous episodes. A party is held in the Krusty Krab. 301. Bad Morning, World June 30, 2017 Written by: Patrick is haunted by strange nightmares. SpongeBob feels strange about the Krusty Krab. 302. The Lost Science August 9, 2017 Written by: Sandy searches for the "original" science in the Science Land; Flonty is called to the British Army and bids farewell to his friends. Season 15 (IJLSA Season) 303. The Worlds of Evil August 11, 2017 Written by: IJLSA goes to the Superhero Academy, but they are trapped by E.V.I.L. and a great battle happens. 304. Punish the Academy August 25, 2017 Written by: A hybrid clone of The Quickster and Miss Appear, The Quick Appear, goes to the academy to punish the elders for selfishness. Academy heroes tries to stop The Quick Appear. 305. A Lightning in Light September 19, 2017 Written by: ManRay uses his power to send a great lightning which will destroy the academy. The heroes destroy the lightning and fight ManRay in the Cave of Death. 306. Pineapple of Horror VII September 20, 2017 Written by: The academy is thrown into a horror-themed world, and evil lightnings appear, threatening the academy. With no power, the heroes attempt to find a way out. Season 16 (Karate Island) Workers Please put your username here if you would like a job in this series an episode for this series. Remember, anyone can join. You may write down any other job in the show you'd like to be (Director, Storyboard Artist, etc.) 'MissAppear869. '''Creator,Executive Producer, Head Writer ( All Seasons). '''Spongefan2.'Director,Title Card Artist 'William Leonard.'Storyboard Artist, Writer 2nd Position (Season 4-) 'SuperSaiyanKirby. '''Writer. Title Card Artist (All Seasons) '''Quickster968. '''Back up Writer (Season 4 and 5) '''Weirdo Guy: '''Editor (Season 1) Writer, Artist, Director (Season 4 - present) DVD Spongebob's Greatest Adventures Season 1 Vol 1 Spongebob's Greatest Adventures Season 1 Vol 2 Spongebob's Greatest Adventures Season 2 Vol 1 Spongebob's Greatest Adventures Season 2 Vol 2 Spongebob's Greatest Adventures Season 3 Vol 1 Spongebob's Greatest Adventures Season 3 Vol 2 Spongebob's Greatest Adventures Season 4 Vol 1 Spongebob's Greatest Adventures Season 4 Vol 2 Spongebob's Greatest Adventures Season 5 Vol 1 Spongebob's Greatest Adventures Season 5 Vol 2 Spongebob's Greatest Adventures Season 6 Vol 1 Spongebob's Greatest Adventures Season 6 Vol 2 Spongebob's Greatest Adventures Season 7 Vol 1 Pineapple of Horror (DVD) Special DVDs * The First 100 Episodes of 2009. * Top 40 Best Episodes. * The First 250 Episodes * The First 300 Episodes * Bikini Bottom Paradise Video Games A video game for PlayStation 2, PlayStation 3, Xbox 360 and Wii called SpongeBob and the Cousin Problem was released on September 5, 2010. Magazine A weekly comics magazine, titled The SpongeBob Comical Magazine was released on December 5, 2009, following the show's premiere. It shows SpongeBob and friends in various adventures. Other supplements include Uncle Bony, The Green Wheel and Cream World. A rival magazine, The Great SpongeBob, premiered on March 16 2010. Supplements include White Fantasy, Quiet Codomanus and Fun in Lightland. Trivia *Season three episodes will all be Bikini Bottom Paradise and some will on Season 4. *20 episodes for each season. *Season 5 episodes will be all Anime crossovers and will only have 12 episodes. *This show will be rated TV-G for some episodes (Snowball Fights, Squidward's Song), TV-PG for some episodes (Full Moon Fever, Wedding Day) and TV-14 for a few episodes, mostly Pineapple of Horror episodes. The first episode with this rating was Pineapple of Horror II. *'NOTE: 'Season 8 is will be Magic Imagination Season but it was supossed to aired in season 7. Please look at my profile to see whats the next speical season coming before the next season starts. Thank you.MissAppear869 here! Join Spongebob's Greatest Adventures! ^3^ 09:13, August 27, 2010 (UTC) *'P.S 'Please look at my proflie to see whats the next speical season. User:MissAppear869 *'TO ALL WORKERS! PLEASE LOOK AT MY PROFILE FOR THE NEXT SPEICAL SEASON! WE MISSED OUT ABOUT 2 SPECIAL SEASONS WHICH IS SEASON 9 IJLSA AND SEASON 12 KARATE ISLAND! ' *Due to its large popularity, Spongebob's Greatest Adventures airs on Nickelodeon, Nick at Nite, TeenNick, Cartoon Network, Boomerang, Spike TV, MTV and various national-level television channels around the world. *This show has the highest ratings of all time in Nickelodeon and Nick at Nite history, replacing "Sponged Together" as of June 17, 2014. *'TO ALL WORKERS! THERE MUST BE A PINEAPPLE OF HORROR EPISODE EVERY SEASON! ''' Category:Spin-Offs